Claudis the Wolf
Claudis the Wolf is a fan character by Fynxfan. He is the future son of Silvi the Wolf. Appeareance Claudis has the same light grey fur like his mother and amber eyes like his father. He usually wears a black shirt, jeans, "ice blue" sneakers, a vest in the same color and some wristbands. His engineering outfit consists of a blue shirt, black jeans, white gloves with black/blue trims, blue shoes with white stripes and a pair of goggles. When he enters his Northstar-Kami form, his fur changes to silver and his eyes begin glowing and change to gold. His outfit stays the same but his tail grows longer and he gains an aura around him. Personality At home, Claudis is a loving person with Autism, which makes him unpredictable at some time. In public, he usually tries to act cool. Powers Because the powers of his mother were an accident, he didn't inherit them, but he inherited the powers of his father, to control the weather and to talk to animals. He has a "Northstar-Kami" form, the only power he inherited from his mother. Backstory Claudis was born in the future, one of his parents being Silvi the wolf. At a young age, he discovered his powers to control the weather, and was trained by his mother to use them for the right things and so he wouldn't get scared of them like she did. He grew up normal with both of his parents, which both were resistance fighters in the future. Because his father was the chief of the department where they lived, and they once got attacked, which caused his parents to use the time machine they build to send him back so that he was save. He made it to the past and went to search for his parents so they could build a time machine so that he could go back to his time. When he had to go to a school, he formed a band and is playing the guitar there. Relationships Silvi the Wolf(Mother, present) At first,Silvi does not know that Claudis is her son, she treats him like a little brother. Before Claudis leaves, they are attacked and he achieved his "Northstar-Kami" form. Silvi recognized this form and before he left, he told her his identity, which happened when the Claudis of the present timeline was already born. Silvia the Wolf(Mother, future) Silvia trained him so he could control his powers. She cares for him and also trained him for combat. Father His father wants him to become a hero for his world. He is an engineer and taught his son engineering. Taiga the Wolf(Grandmother,future) Taiga lives in the countryside, and is often visited by Claudis. She often tells him storys how she grew up. Kagero the Wolf Claudis has a crush on Kagero. Claudis.PNG|This is how I imagine Claudis.Done in the furry dollmaker by gen8 Claudis engineer.PNG|Claudis in an engeneering outfit. Again, done in furry dollmaker by gen8. Category:Wolves Category:Males